


Elementals

by Mountaintoplion



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Decisions, Badly written angst, Family Issues, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Magic, Panic Attacks, Winged Charles | Grian, Wings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mountaintoplion/pseuds/Mountaintoplion
Summary: What happens when an elemental runs away?Wind leaves after Fire does something unforgivable and ends up in the Hermitcraft server.In the beginning there was nothing.Out of the nothing came four elementals, Water, Earth, Fire, and Wind.They worked together to create worlds, stepping back to overlook their creation once they finished.Each elemental was placed in charge of monitoring their own element, with each having their own work to do.But as time went on, Wind was not needed. The people had invented fireworks so they no longer depended on wind gust to travel.Wind didn’t mind, however- this gave him more time to have fun. When he got bored he started pranking people. He became known as the trickster of the world.At first it was nothing much, but eventually it seemed Wind was always in the way messing with things.One day after a prank that went a bit overboard, Fire lost his temper.
Comments: 31
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI everyone! This is my first fanfiction ever so please forgive my bad writing. I will probably end up rewriting most of it when I finish. There will be more tags added soon. I hope you enjoy it. Also I welcome constructive criticism or ideas in the comments, but don't be mean.

In the beginning there was nothing. Out of the nothing came four elementals, Water, Earth, Fire, and Wind. These four worked together to create worlds. Once they had created the worlds they stepped back to oversee their creations. Each elemental was placed in charge of monitoring their own element. Early on they were all needed. Fire was the one who did the most work. But as time went on wind was not needed. The people had invented fireworks so they no longer depended on wind gust to travel. Wind didn’t mind however this gave him more time to have fun. When he got bored he started pranking people. This earned him the name trickster. At first it was nothing much but eventually it seemed wind was always in the way messing with things. One day after a prank that went a bit overboard fire lost his temper. He summoned everyone to the meeting hall to begin the meeting.

Fire sat in the middle of the room. He seemed to be a humanoid mass of flames. The closer you got to him the hotter it seemed. You always have to be careful around him because when he gets angry he tends to send off flares of fire in a random direction. When the elementals had formed he took the role as leader. He was considered the strongest by most people but not all.

To Fire’s right sat Earth. Upon first glance you may think that he was a mountain. That isn’t entirely wrong. His body was made completely out of rocks and dirt. He also had quite a lot of greenery on him. He was usually quiet and didn’t put his opinion out in the open. But if he spoke out everyone knew they were done for.

One the left side of fire there were two thrones. In one of these thrones sat water. Water was always very caring but she would speak out for what she wanted. She looked like a female humanoid. The water she was made of was always flowing . whenever there were fights she would be the one to break the fight apart.

The throne next to here was empty. But not for long. A gust of wind blew open the doors of the hall. A whirlwind seemed to enter the hall. It swirled into the middle of the hall and seemed to shrink in on itself. Suddenly it burst open, wind blowing in every direction. In the middle there was a smaller form with large silver wings. The figure had short blond hair and sported a cozy red sweater and black jeans. He smiled up at the much larger figures in the room as he flapped his wings hovering in the air.

“Did I miss anything?”

“What's this wind” water mussed “have you made your player form?”

“Yes, what do you think?” he asked as he flew in circles “ I think I looked glamorous”

Earth made a deep rumbling sound as he laughed. Water rippled when she giggled.

“Enough of this chatter. Wind please take a seat.” announced fire. It was hardly noticeable but fire was smiling under all the flames. 

“We are gathered here today to discuss a situation.”

“You gotta be more specific” wind added

“ I think you know which situation I am talking about Wind.” fire shot back “ we are done with your little pranks as you call them. All you do is get in our way”

When fire said that winds face fell. His hands fidgeted in his lap slightly but it stopped as soon as it had started.

“What do you plan on doing about it?” wind said looking at fire

“We have decided to send down to one of the worlds. There you can prank people and stay out of our way. But you have to control the server. We are ranking you as admin. We will not be watching this server that much so it is up to you to control what goes on.” 

As Fire said this he pulled out a crystal. It was very small. Blues, Reds, greens. And sliver swirled throughout it. There were also faint trails of code that drifted around it. Wind took it carefully and put it into his pocket. 

“Are you sure?” he asked hesitantly. More jokingly he added “ but what will you do without me”

“Enough wind it is decided. Go pack your things.”

Fire ended the meeting and told them to meet him on the edge that evening. As wind headed back to his room he felt worried but he was mostly excited for a new adventure. As evening fell he headed out to the edge. When he got there everyone else had already gathered there. 

“The world is right down there waiting for you.” fire said “but we wanted to give you something. He pulled out a string. 

“A String?” Wind asked curiously. 

To answer wind's question Fire pulled out a black bead made out of obsidian and slipped it onto the chain.

“Use emotions in your battle but never let them get the best of you” He then passed it to Earth. Earth created a bead made out of stone

“Stay grounded” was all earth said. He passed it to water. Water pulled out a pearl. She smiled as she placed it on the chain.

“Help and protect those you love.” she said. “Can I see that crystal?” 

Wind handed it over and she held it next to the bracelet. The crystal changed and shrunk down appearing like a bead in the middle of the bracelet. She passed it back to wind. Who decided to add a bead of his own.

“And always have fun” he whispered to himself as the silver bead appeared. “Thank you!. I will miss you all a lot. Don’t be scared to stop by. He smiled and hugged water. 

“I'll miss you the most” he whispered

Then he turned around and stepped towards the edge. He stared down at the clouds and looked back at the others. Yelling one final goodbye he jumped off the edge backwards laughing at the astonished faces behind. Spreading his wings he sped down quickly to the crowd of people below.

Wind lived for a few years with those people. He loved being with them. They would prank and play games. While down there he learned to build extremely well. As he did all of this Fire watched. Every time he laughed Fire began to feel jealous. Fire wanted time but he couldn’t get that. Why did Wind get to be the lucky one. Fire was more powerful than wind right. Shouldn’t that mean that he had the easy life. Over the years fire grew angrier and angrier. One day fire stormed down to the world and pulled wind back.

“It's Time for you to come back and get back to work. You don’t do a good enough job. These people need a better admin. Give me the crystal.” Fire sternly said

“No. I am doing just fine. These people are my family now I can’t leave them!” Wind protested

“We are your family you don’t have a choice”

“NO! I'm not leaving them.” Wind yelled as he flew up into the air. Suddenly he was out the door and flying down to his world.

“NO!”  
Fire charged after him. When Wind got back down fire had just arrived. 

“You need to learn that WE are your ONLY family!” He picked up turtis and held him in his hand. Suddenly turtis burst into flame screaming. Wind screamed. 

“Come home before it's too late Wind.” Fire sneered. “It's where you belong” as he said this wind felt a searing burning sensation on his back. Fire raised his arm and the world began flooding with lava. Wind jumped into the air and began flying. He had to get out of here. Tears streaked down his face as he flew. He didn’t know where he was going but he didn’t care. As long as he got away from his so called “family”. 

After a few days of flying he landed on a seemingly empty world. He felt the tug of magic in his gut as he shrouded the world from the elemental view by combining his magic with the crystals magic. He collapsed to the ground. Sitting up he felt his back. There was raw skin. Placing down some water he looked at his reflection. There was a horrible large burn down his back . It was in the shape of the galactic word, Family. He sat back down and looked at the ground. Well what was left of the ground was a simple flat field. He sought to change that. He spent a year by himself building up a world block by block. It was calming to him, distracting him from the pain on his back and the pain in his heart. 

One day when he was relaxing under a tree a portal appeared. He jumped up.  
A mass of people streamed out of the portal. He stepped back in surprise quickly hiding his wings in his sweater. Everyone seemed happy and kind. They were all messing around. Sadness arose as he watched bringing back memories of his old home. Somebody noticed him. A man who wore a green armor suit stepped forward. He also had on a helmet. Wind recognized the admins stone hanging on his neck.

“Hello there. I didn’t know you would be here. My name is Xisuma. Who might you be.”

Everyone had turned round to look at him. He pushed back the sadness and smiled. These people wouldn’t hurt him.

“Hello, everyone. I didn’t know you would be here either. You can call me Grian.” He introduced himself. 

“Well Grian we would love it if you could join us. Welcome to Hermitcraft.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian gets builds a house and causes trouble

It had been a few days since grian had been joined by the server and he was off looking for a place to live. Everyone else seemed really nice. He felt happy to be on a server with new people again but he still felt the sadness of losing his friends. He had to put up a mask of emotions when he interacted with others. All they knew about him was that he had just arrived here a few days before they did. They didn’t know about who he really was. He had kept his wings hidden at all times just in case. 

Since he built the world he had a great idea for a starter base. He had been in his boat for a day now rowing around the main island. His eyes roamed the water for the mysterious structure down below. After a few more minutes he spotted it. Deep down under the ocean he saw the mast sticking up from the side of the ravine. 

“This is gonna be cold” he muttered to himself as he pulled off his sweater and put it in the boat. No one else was in the area so he stretched out his wings. He missed flying so much, wing cramps were the worst. As much as he hated getting them wet he knew it was the only way to stretch them out without being seen. He stared and the deep blue before gritting his teeth and jumping in. using his wings to push him down to the bottom he began to make a stack of blocks towards the surface. Spitting out water as he surfaced he made a platform to start storing stuff on. 

Grabbing some sand he swam back down towards the ship. As he approached he saw it was covered in seagrass and seaweed. Tall stacks of kelp surrounded it hiding it slightly from view. A few groups of cod and salmon swam around the ship. Grian had always liked cod because they looked like him when he didn’t have a fringe. There was a door on the side of the ship that led into a main room. There were two chests pushed against the back of the wall. Grian swam up and opened them. He began examining the wheat and other random materials in the chest. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in his chest. He gasped and a group of bubbles came out of his mouth. Panic began setting in as his lungs tried to find air. Blackness crept into the sides of his vision as he scrambled around for a door. The door popped up on the ground and a pocket of air surrounded it. He practically fell into the bubble as he sputtered and coughed up the water in his lungs.

“This is what I get for not paying attention”

Standing up he began placing in the sand. A few minutes later the room had been filled and then emptied leaving the cabin filled with air. Grian sat down looking at his work. He had changed the shape of the room a little bit so he could fit more stuff inside. After swimming up and grabbing his sweater and belongings he headed back down and added some interior. When he placed the bed he collapsed into it. As he laid there he fiddled with the bracelet he was given all those years ago as he listened to the ocean around him. The room wasn’t drafty but it wasn’t stuffy either. Wherever grian went there was always a breeze so even down here many blocks underwater there was faint wind. He felt safe here, he could be himself without worry. As he was playing with the bracelet he remembered the days when the other elementals had felt like family. He smiled sadly and began drifting off to sleep.

In the morning grian woke up and groaned. Even though it had been a year since he had been injured the wound would still hurt a lot. It had become mostly scar tissue but it would sometimes reopen if he tired himself too much. Climbing out of bed he grabbed his tools and began to dig down under the ship making some new rooms for his farms. In the afternoon, Grian sat down on his bed. He had just tried to mangle some cows down to the ship. Who knew cows could kick. Covering up his bruises he realized how hungry he was. Walking over to a chest he pulled out some food. He had almost enough to make cake, he just needed a bit of milk. Not wanting to go see his cows he made the decision to go get milk from mumbos cows. Hopefully they don’t kick as much. Grabbing a bag of eggs and a bucket he swam up to the surface he jumped in his boat. 

Mumbo didn’t live that far away. He had made a treehouse on a small island. Grian pulled up on the shore and climbed out. Running up the sand over to the cow pen he set down his bucket. He pulled out the bag of eggs and started throwing them everywhere. Soon the whole island was covered in the squawking birds. Feeling satisfied with his work, Grian picked up his bucket and started milking the cows. Once he had finished milking the cows he stood up and was about to leave but he noticed a small hole in the ground. Walking over curiously he saw a ladder and started climbing down. When he reached the bottom the room opened up into a bunker like area. The walls were lined with machines all moving at once. There was lots of storage lining the walls and everything was tidy and organized. 

“Grian?” 

He quickly looked up seeing a very confused mumbo standing there. 

“What are you doing here-” he didn’t get to finish before grian was sprinting back up the ladder. mumbo stood up and began chasing after him. When grian reached the cows he grabbed the bucket and jumped into his boat speeding away leaving mumbo on the beach. Once he was out of sight he began laughing. He pulled up to his ship and swam down. Giggling as he set his stuff down he didn’t notice the figure sneaking up in the shadows behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter peoples. After rereading the notes on the first chapter I realize I sound like the most boring person ever. I'm not that boring I swear. I just don't really know how to prove that yet. also updates won't be at a set time they will most likely be once or twice a week. I will get more writing done now that school is in winter break. Enjoy the rest of your day and take care of yourself.
> 
> also please leave comments am lonely:(  
> -lion


	3. Chapter 3

Grian pulled out some left over eggs and milk and began making an omelet. As he was doing this a shadowed form began advancing towards his back. Suddenly it reached out and grabbed the milk. Grian quickly turned around and yelled.

“AAAA WHO ARE YOU” 

The shadowed figure jumped out and started laughing. Even though he was doubled over laughing he was still very tall. His eyes sparkled with humor and his hand was over his mouth. He had a black moustache and short slicked black hair. The suit he was wearing was covered in redstone.

“You should have seen your face!” laughed Mumbo “you looked so funny”

“mUmBO!!”

After getting over the initial shock grian began giggling as well and soon both friends were lying on the floor in fits of laughter. Eventually they managed to compose themselves and stand up. 

“What I want to know is how you got here before me.” Grian questioned “ I came straight over here in my boat. I would have seen you.”

“I used an elytra, Iskall and I went end busting the other day.”

“Oh. I've never used one before” 

When grian said that Mumbo turned around to show his back. On his back there was a beautiful set of purple wings. They were nothing like grian’s feathery wings. They were instead similar to a dragonflies wings. The see through material was held in shape with thin wires that wove throughout the whole wing. There were lines of galactic that floated around the wings, but only grian could see those. He could tell by the shape that they were meant to only glide on their own. 

It's a shame he thought. If there was any wind at all these would be basically useless. The shape is not meant for outside influence. Maybe I could adjust them.

“Can I..” he wondered reaching out his hand.

“Sure “mumbo replied and let him touch the wings.  
Grian reached out and felt the magic that controlled them. He realized that with a few lines of galactic code could easily change the mechanics of them. While Mumbo was looking at something else, Grian memorized the galactic code of the wings and then stepped back.

“Wow those are pretty cool. I might go get my own set soon.”

“It's worth it, trust me. You need to have rockets too but they don’t cost much. I think tango has a shop in the shopping district.”

“Ok thank you.” grian nodded “ I'll let you know when I get one and maybe we could race.”

“Sure. I’m not the best but hopefully I can beat you!” Mumbo jokes

Mumbo turned around again and wished grian a good day and swam out the door. Once grian was sure that Mumbo was gone he made his wings visible. It was very painful to keep them hidden all day, they cramped so much. When Mubo had shown him the elytra it had given him an idea. He tapped the crystal on his bracelet and screens of energy popped up. Xisuma would know if he did any commands out in the open so he had to make sure to keep them mostly hidden. Pulling up a secret tab he began typing in the codes for an elytra and then he pulled up his own code. He dragged the elytra code on top of the wings and clicked enter. The feathery wings began shimmering as they took shape as an elytra. The feathers seemed to morph into delicate wires and fabric. He would still need to stretch them out everyday but this would make it a lot easier for him. This pair of elytra would be able to harness the wind and glide on it. But during an emergency he could change them back to wings. 

In Xisuma’s Base:

Xisuma was just watching over the world and suddenly a string of galactic sprung up. He almost fell out of his chair. But when he tried to read it it disappeared again. That's odd he thought as he searched it up. It appeared nothing had happened. Very confused he got up and made himself a cup of tea.

Back To Grian.

It had been a few days since Grian had changed his wings so he decided to go get some rockets and meet up with mumbo. He flew into the shopping district and walked into the rocket shop. When he walked in there was a person filling in the chests.

“Hello, you must be tango. I’m Grian.” he said

Tango turned around. He was medium height with curly blond hair. His red eyes were a little bit intimidating but when you looked into them there was nothing scary, only laughter, fun, and a little bit of mischief. 

“Hey grian, It’s nice to meet you. I was hoping you would stop by sometime. Perfect timing too. I just put in a new load of rockets.”

“Yeah, Mumbo recommended I come here. Well I hope to see you around!” Grian said as he traded some diamonds for rockets. He waved as he left the shop. The rockets seemed odd but he climbed up to the top of the tree and jumped. As soon as he left the ground he fired one of the rockets. He shot up into the sky. 

“WOOOO” I missed this so much. Soaring through the air he nimbly dodged obstacles until he reached the ocean and turned towards mumbo's base. When he got there he saw that mumbo had begun his big project. The bottom frame of a sphere had stared. Landing on the top he called mumbo. Soon after mumbo flew up and joined him.

“So I see you got an elytra! Lets see how good you are with it.” Mumbo laughed

Grian only smirked and walked backwards towards the edge. mumbo pulled out some more rockets but before he could take off grian jumped backwards off of the platform. 

“GRIAN!!” mumbo yelled looking worried. He ran up to the edge to see grian falling straight towards the ground. Right before he hit the ground he twisted around shooting off a rocket and spiraling upwards. He shot up to eye level with mumbo and did a flip over his head and landed gracefully behind him. 

“W-What...How..” mumbo stuttered 

“ What were you saying” 

“Grian you scared me. Also where did you learn to do that!” mumbo gasped.

“I just did what felt natural.”

“Come on lets just go.” mumbo said as he took off. They flew around for a few hours. They played lots of games and just had a good time. Grian began to feel sad when he remembered that he and taurtis used to do this. Then Fire… what if Fire found him here. What would he do to mumbo? When the sun was setting they landed on top of Mumbo’s base. 

“I honestly think you could be the best flyer in the whole server” mumbo said as they landed.   
Grian was about to respond but when he landed his back seared with pain. He had overextended himself. Instead of landing gracefully he collapsed to his knees on the ground. Hissing through his teeth. It almost felt like fire was reminding him of his pain. Mumbo rushed forward and caught grian before he completely fell over. 

“Are you ok? What happened.” mumbo shifted grian so he was leaning on mumbo's shoulder.

“It’s nothing, I'm fine.” he lied.

“ no it's not fine. Is something wrong with your back? Take off your elytra.” 

Grian froze. He couldn’t take off his elytra. It wasn’t possible. He pulled out his bracelet and started typing out code. He hid what he was doing from mumbo. There was no way he could keep the code hidden from X but as long as mumbo couldn’t see. He quickly hit enter and he made it seem as if he had taken off the fake wings. As soon as he did that mumbo shifted him around. Grian sat up a bit and tried to stand up. But the pain was too much. He could tell that the wound had been completely reopened. 

“Grian you need to hold still. I'm going to see if I can find the problem.”

“No, mumbo you don’t need to-”

Mumbo had already lifted his sweater up. He gasped as he saw the horrible burn. Scar tissue surrounded the edges and the middle had been rubbed raw it seemed. 

“How did you get this? And why didn’t you bandage it.” Mumbo whispered. He sounded scared and worried.

“I don’t really want to talk about it.” 

‘’ Will you at least let me help you.”

“I don’t really think I have a choice do I.”

He flinched as mumbo moved him so he was laying face down on the concrete. He quickly flew down and grabbed some medical supplies and came back. Grian clenched his teeth as mumbo poured a healing potion on his back.

“Grian I think I'm gonna have to call Joe. This isn’t healing at all. Usually things like this should heal with potions.” Mumbo said as he texted Joe through his communicator. 

Grian was really worried. He had heard joe was a good doctor but he had also heard that joe new lots of languages including galactic. He had a feeling that he was gonna get some questions that he was not prepared to answer. If they found out what happened would they kick him out or get mad at him for running away and putting them in danger. He closed his eyes and layed there worrying. Slowly his mind began quitting down as he fell asleep. Consciousness fading he felt Mumbo move his head so he had a pillow. Darkness took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies! Thank you for all the support so far! Its been so hard not to post all the chapters I have done ahead of time. I hope you all enjoy.


	4. Chapter 4

Joe had been talking with Cleo when his communicator buzzed. He excused himself and walked outside to check it.

MumboJumbo: hey Joe, can you come down to my base. Bring some medical supplies. Grian has hurt himself.

joeHills: Of course. Is it a bad one?

Mumbo Jumbo: yes it's really bad, and it is also acting weird.

JoeHills: Uh oh, on my way. Keep him comfortable.

Joe got up and told Cleo he had to go. He flew to his base and grabbed his medical stuff. When he reached mumbos base he saw two small figures on top of the half circle. As he landed he saw that grian was passed out on the ground with his head on mumbo knee. 

“Hey, I came as soon as I could. What's going on, did he pass out?”

“He passed out a minute ago. This is the real problem.” As he said this he lifted up Grian’s shirt. Underneath Grian’s shirt there was a horrible burn it seemed. It stretched from in between his shoulders down to his lower back. It looked as if he had gotten it a week ago. 

Joe walked up and sat down to look at the wound better. It wasn’t a simple burn shape. It was in an intricate pattern, almost like a word. Suddenly he realized the burn formed the word Family in galactic. How could Grian have gotten that? 

“Did he say how he got this?’’ joe asked 

“When I asked he instantly tensed up and said he didn’t want to talk about it. It is a weird shape for a burn though.”

“It's not just a shape mumbo. It's a word. That says family in galactic”

Mumbo looked up concerned. He began fiddling with his mustache. Taking off his coat he wrapped it up and slipped it under grian’s head. He stood up and walked over to his stuff and pulled out a healing potion. 

“ I already applied a healing potion to it but it did nothing.”  
“That's even stranger. What were you guys doing before this?”

“We were flying around on elytras. You should see him fly, It's amazing. Just before we stopped he began looking really sad. But then he was happy again. He was about to land when he suddenly fell face-first into the ground. I helped him up and he said he was fine. But when he tried to stand up he collapsed. And then I found this.”

Joe started mumbling as he pulled out some potions and applied them to the wound. Nothing changed at all. Joe had never seen a wound like this before. He decided to bandage it. 

“I'm going to go talk to Xisuma about this. I'll be back soon, I need to ask grian some questions”

“Ok”

He picked up his stuff and flew off to Xisuma's base. He wove in between the prismarine spikes to land down on the floor. He knew X would be in the command room. He walked up and knocked on the door. A very tiered Xisuma opened the door. The bags under his eyes visible from under the helmet.

“ hey joe, what up you look worried” Xisuma greeted

“I have some things we need to figure out.”

“That doesn’t sound good. Come on in and sit down and I'll make you some tea.”

They walked into the room. It was filled with screens that had lines of code streaming across them. The walls had sea lanterns giving off a soft glow. There were some bean bags in the corner with a table in between them. Joe walked over and sat in one of the bean bags. After a few minutes, X returned with two cups of tea.

“So whats up?”

“I’m sure you saw the chat when mumbo asked me to come see grian.”

“Yes, is he ok”

“He has this horrible burn on his back. He hasn’t wanted to tell us why he has it but I have a feeling it was bad. This burn wasn’t normal. I poured both regen and health potions on it and nothing changed.”

“That’s odd. But I don’t think that's too severe.-” X said as joe cut him off

“ That's not the weirdest part. The burn was in a shape, not any shape. It was a word. Somehow grian has managed to get the word family seared on his back in galactic.”

Xisuma looked up surprised.

“In galactic? Does he speak galactic? This could be related to the mystery command.”

“What now?”

“ A few days ago a code appeared for a split second but disappeared soon after. No matter where I looked I couldn't find it. Today when I was changing some data packs there was a command that came through. Part of it was in the galactic and some in common. I couldn’t really trace where it came from but I could see that it had to do with an elytra. But this one wasn’t made in the end. It was created using a command.”

“That's weird, but I don’t see how that connects to Grian’s burn.”

“ The farthest I could track it was to grian. Not on his communicator. It just came from grian. Letters in his name had switched around as well but too quickly for me to decipher.”

“I'll ask him about it when I see him next.”

“ I don’t know if that's a Good Idea. He isn’t the only one who has a past he doesn’t want to share. If he wanted to tell us he would have already.” 

Xisuma looked worried. Joe noticed he also looked tired and worn out. 

“Hey when was the last time you slept.”

“A few days ago, but I'm fine.”

“No. we don’t need a passed-out admin again. Let's get you to bed.”

Joe made sure X was asleep before he flew back up out of his base. He needed to go back to mumbos base to see if grian was awake.  
Grian’s POV

He woke to a horrible aching in his back. He had to stop overworking himself, this was getting worse the more he did it. Opening his eyes he realized he was not in his ship.

“GRIAN.”   
Sitting up he saw Mumbo running over. 

“I'm so glad you’re awake. What was that! Why didn’t you tell me.”

Grian sighed and sat up. Mumbo helped him up.

“Sorry to worry you mumbo. I’m going to head home now. Thank you for looking after me.”

“Grian wait.” mumbo held him by the shoulders “ I just want you to know that you can tell me anything. I don’t know what is going on with that wound or how you got it but I can tell it's a complicated story. I won’t force it out of you but I want to make sure you know you can let me help you.”

Grian mentally winced. It hurt that he would probably never be able to tell mumbo what he really was. Not because he didn’t trust mumbo but because if Fire ever discovered the server he might kill mumbo for being close to him.

“Thanks mumbo, I’ll keep that in mind.”

“ Also Joe is coming over to your house to talk to you about your burn.”

“Ok. by the way it was really fun flying with you” 

Grian said, trying to end the conversation on a high note. After saying goodbyes he hoped into a boat and paddled back to his ship. How was he going to explain this? He also had to explain this to Xisuma as well. He hadn’t hidden that last code. All he could think about was worrying what would happen if they found out. Would he be kicked, would Fire find him, what did he do wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! Sorry for the long wait, I was chilling with my family over Christmas. Hopefully, you all had wonderful holidays. Take care of yourselves!


	5. Chapter 5

Grian had gotten back to his ship and gone to sleep. When he woke up his back ached not only from burns but also from cramps. His wings hadn’t been used at all in the past few days. It hurt like hell. 

‘ I have to figure out a way to solve this. I can’t keep letting them cramp up like this.’

He had an idea. He grabbed a pick axe and headed below the boat. First he cleared out an area under his farm. After about an hour it was big enough. 

Grian took off all of his armor and walked towards the middle of the room. He let go of the magic that held back his wings. Huge feathery silver wings unfolded on his back. He loved his wings, they were always a way for him to feel free. He hated hiding them, they were beautiful and he wanted to show them off. 

He stood in the room stretching his wings. Sadly there wasn’t enough space to fly around, but this would have to do for now. His wings were about 6 feet long each. They seemed to give of a cool light. A breeze flowed through the room ruffling the silver feathers. Grian fidgeted with the bracelet, trying not to let himself cry. 

He heard a noise coming from above. Quickly hiding his wings again he called.  
“Hello?”

“Hello, where are you” someone called back

Grian stood up and walked upstairs. Joe was standing near the entrance of the boat.

“Hi Joe”

“Hey Grian. Are you feeling any better” he moved over and sat down at the small table by the wall. 

“Ya, I’m fine now. I just overworked myself that's all” he said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck.

“From that answer I’m assuming you have dealt with this before” 

Grian was desperately trying to figure out how to get out of this.

“Anyway, I haven’t actually spoken to you before so uh.. Hi. How are you doing?.”Grian said, changing the subject

“I came here to ask you some questions about that wound. Even after a healing potion was applied to it, it still stayed in the same condition. Which doesn’t seem possible..” 

Joe continued talking but Grian couldn’t hear it. He had no idea how to explain this. This wound was a powerful one that could only be inflicted by an elemental. The only way he knew it could go away was if the caster lifted it, there was another way but it was only a legend. Luckily because he was an elemental it didn’t have as much of an effect on him but if he overexerted himself like he did yesterday the burn would flare up. He hated it. It reminded him that he wasn’t brave enough to save the people he loved.

“Grian?” joe questioned

“Hu” 

“Maybe this wasn’t the best idea to ask about this right now. Listen, I want you to give X a visit soon. Okay ?”

“Sure. I’m sorry i-”

“No need to apologize” Joe said as he smiled at Grian. 

The sound of the bottle lid closing broke Grian out of his thoughts. The only thing he could think was

“If they find out who I am they will never act the same around me. They will be scared. They will throw me out because of their fear of fire. If for some reason they don’t do that Fire will eventually find us and he will kill them just like he did with evo. I won’t be able to stop him.”

He held the bracelet close to his chest. Rolling the pearl between his fingers he whispered.

“I’m sorry Ara(Water). I failed you” 

The cozy red sweater couldn’t keep out the cold that he was feeling. His body shook as silent tears flowed down his cheeks. A breeze began to pick up blowing papers off tables and rustling the decorative plants. Grian sank down to the ground hugging his knees. He couldn't hate them. No matter what they did. They were his family. But so was taurtis. His burn started throbbing. He forced himself towards the door of his ship. Cold water rushed over his senses bringing him out of his mind. The feeling of cold soothed the burn slightly as his mind began to clear. Spreading his wings he pushed himself along the ocean floor. Water rushed past his face, slightly burning his eyes. He hated the feeling of the water making his wings soggy but he kept going. The absence of air in his lungs started to become a dull pain. 

All of a sudden the feeling changed. The water was still cold but in a comfortable way. His eyes no longer burned and the water seemed clearer. Silvery wings stopped flapping as he sunk to the bottom of the shallow sea. Everything seemed to slow down as if the water had become thick. His dirty blonde hair waved in the current as he rested on the gravel and sand. After floating for a while, Grian realized he was breathing. 

He didn’t know how long he had just laid there, but he sat up. Looking around grian noticed that there were a lot of strange structures around him. The strangest being the glowing pearl looking thing in the center of a prismarine structure. Happy memories filled his head when he remembered creating these with Ara. They had seen so many players drown so they decided to help them out a bit. Of course even after the creation of the conduit the occasional player would drown. 

Grian swam around the area, there was a very large structure that was halfway underwater and halfway above. Flying out of the water he soared into the sky. 

“God I missed this” he said as he flapped the powerful silver wings. Turning around he got his first good look at the structure. Dark prismarine spikes stuck out from the ocean. Some even floated above it. In the middle there was a flat area that seemed like a place to land. Off of that area there were several rooms that went to the under and side areas. Grian was flying above and he couldn’t exactly see all of it so he quickly turned and dived down to land. As the ground drew closer arched up and spread his wings. A powerful gust of wind rippled out wards as his feet touched the ground. As he folded his wings he took in his surroundings. There were a few chests scattered around the area. Right before he started walking around he heard a cough behind him.

“Wind?” said a familiar voice. Without thinking any further Grian turned around and blasted whoever was behind him and lifting them into the air with ropes of wind. Fear causing adrenaline to course through his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again Lovelies! Sorry for the wait and any grammar mistakes. Make sure to say hi in the comments I love seeing them! Also I just wanted to add that this is set in season 6 if you couldn't tell :). If I make a sequel it will be in season 7 or it might skip to 8 depending how far along the story and season is. Last thing I want to give the other elementals more personality so I was thinking of maybe naming them. I used the name Ara for Water in this chapter. Let me know if you have any suggestions or if you would prefer them without names.


	6. Chapter 6

Xisuma's Pov:

Xisuma had woken up to a few buzzes from his communicator. Opening messages he saw that it was Joe.

JoeHills: I probably should have listened to you.

Xisumavoid: You've just realized this?

JoeHills: Hey, When have I not listened before?

JoeHills: Actually don’t answer that question

Xisumavoid: I have a list

JoeHills: oh really? Can I hear it?

Xisumavoid: Sure do you want to hear it numerically or alphabetically

JoeHills: Nevermind

Xisumavoid: Any way you sound like you’ve done something wrong

JoeHills: Nothing too bad happened. I went to talk to grian but like you said he wasn’t very open. He kept changing subjects and then at the end he just completely zoned out and stopped responding. I realized I shouldn't have asked him then so I told him to go check in with you sometime. 

Xisumavoid: Did he say he would do that?

JoeHills: Yea

Xisumavoid: Alright, Thank you for the warning but next time please just refer him to me. Okay?

JoeHills: got it

Setting down his communicator he got up and started making his morning tea. Once it was done he sat down in front of his monitors and began checking the stats. Everything was normal except for some of the power levels. Overnight they had risen up a bit. This happened every now and then so he assumed nothing of it. He spent most of the morning sitting in front of the screens taking care of bugs and glitches.

Two hours later he stands up and stretches. He headed out of his room and up to the main area of his base. Groaning at the number of chests that were scattered all over the floor he pulled up his screen and started playing music. His helmet had speakers in it and he'd be lying if he said that they were not used to drown out boring conversations. Pulling up his sleeves he began cleaning, listening to heavy metal drowning out all other sounds. 

X stood back to admire his work. All the chest on this side was organized and placed on the wall. As he double-checked the last check the air around him changed. A strong breeze blew through making him stumble. 

“Wind?” he questioned. It had been a long time since he had felt the wind on a server. The last time was probably hermitcraft season one or two.

Before he could even finish thinking he was thrown against a wall by a powerful blast of air. Luckily his helmet stopped him from getting injured. His head still spun a little and he tried to stand up but was dragged into the air by swirling mist and wind. If he could just get to his communicator he could… When he tried to reach for his communicator his arms were pulled to his sides as if being held in a giant fist. Xisuma looked around frantically trying to see what attacked him. 

“What's going on! Let me go, who the hell is this!” he swore as the fist tightened and started turning around.

When he had been turned around he was met with pure white eyes that had swirls of silver. But that was not the most unnerving thing. Those eyes belonged to a man with a red sweater and black jeans. Huge Silver wings sprung up around the small figure.

“Grian!?!?!” he sputtered

“How long did you know?” Grian spat angrily

“Know what?” he started coughing as the fist tighten

“DONT PLAY DUMB” he looked furious “did you tell him already” 

The fear finally set in when he heard the venom and anger in Grian’s voice, power radiated off of him and X had never felt that type of power before. There was no way to fight back from where he was.

“Grian,” he began hesitantly, “I don’t know what you are talking about. Please put me dow- *cough* down. I promise I don’t know who you are talking about.”

White eyes faded into the familiar eyes X had known but they were an odd shade of silver. No matter what the color they were he could see the guilty, scared, and guard look that they had. X was suddenly dropped to the floor and he coughed slightly and sat up. Quickly he pulled out an admin screen and began furiously typing, still looking at grian in fear. A Sphere of green admin magic surrounded grian trapping him in. As soon as grian saw this he didn’t even flinch he just looked more guilty and he sighed.

“X please take this down.”

“No you just attacked me, I can’t really trust you right now”

Even though he was safe, when Grian looked at him X became scared. The look in his eyes conveyed so many emotions. He was scared and guilty but most of all they conveyed power and anger. But as soon as he made eye contact something inside grian seemed to break and he sat down inside the dome and wrapped his wings around himself. He mumbled something that X couldn’t make out.

“Grian what the hell was that” but as soon as he said it he regretted it because grian flinched and curled in on himself even more.

“Grian,” he said, much softer this time. Even though he was extremely scared he knew whatever was going on in grains head was probably worse.

“What's going on? What are these… powers? Why do you have wings, and what were you yelling about, who was I supposed to know?”

“I’m sorry” was heard faintly. From the ball of feathers

“Listen grian,” X slowly sat down. He felt like he was walking through a minefield while trying to talk to calm a scared animal. Any second it could lash out or a bomb could go off.

“I’m sitting down now So if you could turn around that would be nice”

Grian lifted one wing to check and see if what was said was true. After confirming this he slowly lowered his wings, his silver gaze still meeting the floor.

“Thank you”

“I’m sorry this happened. I can understand if you want to throw me out for this. I’m too dangerous to be here, I-” His voice broke a little bit

“Grian, I’m not going to throw you out. I can tell you didn’t mean to do that. You got scared.” 

“That's no excuse.”

“Say you were an admin and someone you knew attacked you because they didn’t know who you were and misjudged. What would you do? Surely you wouldn't throw them out.”

“If they made that mistake once it would probably happen again. A mistake like that is a sign of unstableness and I wouldn’t let that happen to one of the people I love. I would do anything to protect my friends even if it means throwing them out. I won’t let them get hurt again.”

“Even if they were someone you also loved”

“ It doesn’t matter if I love them, I won’t let that blind me again”

“Again? Has this happened before?”

“yes,” he answered with a whisper

“I-I don’t really know what to say” he studied the other's face but grian was still unable to meet his eyes.

“I could have protected them but I didn’t. I ran. I was too scared.”

“Grian listen to me. Whatever happened you can’t blame yourself for”

“I do blame myself because I could have protected them. But I didn’t because I was scared. I ran. I can’t undo that.” Silver eyes met purple and the two seemed to have a stare-off. Grian’s fierce gaze quickly won as X nervously broke eye contact. 

“ You could go back and try to save them-”

“They are dead Xisuma. All of them are dead. Burned in front of me while I stood there and could do nothing. I didn’t even try, I just couldn’t move.”

“I’m so sorry.” he moved slightly and grian flinched back.

“Don’t come near me I could hurt you again”

“No, you can’t grian you are being held by admin magic”

“That can't stop me,” he said seriously

“Grian there is nothing more powerful than admin magic”

Grian stared at X with a look that was heartbreaking but then hardened slightly.

“I wish that were true” and he stood up, his wings shot outward and the green sphere never stood a chance. The magic shattered making X wince. The shards dissolved as they hit the ground.

All Xisuma could do was stand there in shock and stutter with his mouth gaping

“H-how?” 

“I’m not what I seem. Now let's go sit down where we can have this conversation in a safer place. It's not like the sphere did anything” Grian spoke taking charge and walking towards the inside of the base. He still kept his distance from Xisuma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya lovelies! Sorry for the delay, ever since school started its been really hard to work on updating the book. Hopefully, I will get the hang of it soon though. Also sorry for all of the grammar mistakes. I'm thinking about finding an editor to help me but idk how to do that yet. Anyway, I've decided to name all of the elementals except for fire. He has a name but no one calls him that because they fear him. Thank you for the suggestion kylekat888! Also, this book is crossposted on Wattpad as well, I see other people note that so I thought I should add it. I don't know why people add it though.


	7. Chapter 7

There was something so healing about tea. Whether it was the heat from the cup warming his hands or the sweet scent of herbs. Perhaps it was when he took a sip and felt the warmth spread through his whole body that he momentarily forgot why he was drinking tea. It seemed his only thoughts were focused on the sweet beverage in his hand or the soft cushions around him. A sense of safeness washed over him. The short blanket of calm that rested over him was soon torn apart when the man across from him cleared his throat. 

Honestly, from the second Grian had realized what he had done, he was terrified. Not simply from the idea that he might get thrown out of hermitcraft, he would just have to accept that because it wasn’t safe anymore for the other hermits, and Xisuma would soon realize that. The thing that scared him most was that he had lost control. Grian has been an elemental for centuries, but he had never lost control. Ever. It had felt like a fog had taken over his mind clouding his vision from reality. All he could see was fiery eyes and smoke, hideous laughter and screams making him deaf. After a few seconds, however, the laughter died down, and the screams became coughs.   
When the fog lifted, he had been horrified to see X instead of his fiery foe. Foe, no, that wasn’t the right word. Nothing felt right with that. Fire was a horrible thing, but the isn't a foe. Was Grian the horrible one then. Someone who had been with him for centuries was instantly branded as a “foe” for hurting his most recent friend. Was Grian the one in the wrong? Was Grian the one who had betrayed the family? Another word he didn’t know what to do with. Surely he was in the right, Fire went too far that night, surely? 

But Grian had lost control, what if the same thing happened with fire. His view could have been clouded with emotions. What if he had missed Grian, and when Grian had refused him, he was so hurt he lost control because he was rejected by his loved one. That's what they were, right? Loved ones. Family. Families love each other, so surely that was why it happened. He was a fool for not thinking about this sooner, selfish for assuming that everyone was against him, not realizing that he isn’t the only one with feelings. There was a small part of him that seemed to disagree, a small voice that cried that he was wrong. Fire had killed his best friend, for god's sake! If it was an act of love then he wanted nothing to do with love. Love was just as bad as spite. By that logic Fire was bad and should still be avoided. If he truly loved Grian then what was stopping past events from repeating themselves for the same reason. In Fact what if they happened again but this time from him. What if he followed in Fire’s footsteps. If Love is bad and so is spite what is left to feel. The only feeling he had left. Fear. That kept him safe, if he was cautious and only formed small bonds. If he only approached things with fear instead of openness then maybe, just maybe things would start going right. 

“Grian?” 

Xisuma looked extremely worried. He had been calling Grian for what felt like a few minutes now but he hadn’t gotten much response from him. It's quite a lot to take in. It’s not every day one of your friends suddenly has god-like powers. Honestly that wasn't the thing that scared him the most. He was most scared of Grian’s mental state. For as long as he had known Grian he had never seen him anything but happy. But now he had seen so many emotions on his face. And all of it was even more confusing because even when his expression seemed broken and sad he still managed to radiate a lot of power, not physically, but from the way he moved you knew he was powerful. X had a small idea of what the power was but he didn’t see it as possible. Then again you never really knew what was myth and what wasn’t. 

He looked up again and looked at Grian. The other man was in deep thought with himself and it didn’t look good. He knew Joe was the best with this stuff but he knew Grian would want to deal with explaining whatever it is to joe.

“Hey, Grian?”

Grian seemed to come out of his mind and looked up at Xisuma.

“Can you talk to me”

“I’m not sure” all confidence from earlier seemed to be gone

“Grian listen. I don’t know what's going on, what you are thinking about, or how to help you. So I need you to talk to me and explain what's going on in your brain. Let's start easy. What are your powers and how do you get them?”

“Well that's not exactly easy but it is a start.” he sighed “I guess I should start by asking. Do you know who the elementals are?”

“I’ve heard of them. I mean who hasn’t heard of them, but to be honest I didn’t think they were real. Water, Earth, and Fire right?”

X sees Grian visibly shudder at the name fire.

“Yes them. However you’re missing one. The fourth elemental is Wind. He was very important in the beginning of time but after rockets and elytras were discovered he had no use.”

“Did you meet him? Is that how you got your power?”

“I uh… I am him” Grian looked up at X with a sheepish look.

“Y-you what?!” Xisuma was at a loss for words. He went from not knowing if they were real to sitting right in front of one. Elementals were some of the most powerful beings in the world if he remembered exactly. And Grian was one? This was gonna be a lot to understand.

“Well then, what happened next?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies! I am so sorry I havent been able to upload a lot. I have been having some trouble keeping up in school so I haven't been writing. I will still be updating as much as possible but it most likely won't be every week. I know some authors say not to pressure them posting, but for me someone requesting me to write helps give me motivation. So don't be scared to bug me about it. I would also really like to thank my new editor kylekat888. They have helped me with the grammar and ideas in the story. It was amazing to have their help. I linked their ao3 account below. Check out their stories. Lots of amazing hermitcraft stories. I hope you all have wonderful week.   
> -Lion
> 
> Archives of our own:  
> archiveofourown.org/users/kylekat888/pseuds/kylekat888

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear from you in the comments! Make sure to drink some water and eat some food!  
> Love you all!  
> -Lion


End file.
